Le dernier membre de la meute
by Kerise
Summary: Sirius est mort. Et Remus, le dernier des Maraudeurs, doit être fort pour Harry. Mais c'est aussi lui qui va devoir annoncer à Mrs Black le décès de son fils.


Remus est assis dans le salon du Square. Il contemple le feu de cheminée, dans un état proche de la transe. De grandes poches violettes sont présentes sous ses yeux. Dans son regard se reflètent les flammes, mais si l'on fait attention on peut y voir des larmes contenues et de la fureur. Ses genoux tremblent. Ses mains tremblent. Tout son corps n'est que tremblement. A cause de l'alcool, du manque de sommeil et de la douleur.

Un bruit venant des escaliers lui parvient. Il tente de se redresser mais perd l'équilibre et tombe en avant. Le verre qu'il tenait s'écrase au sol et lui entaille la main. Une cicatrice de plus. Qu'importe. Celle-ci guérira. Toutes les blessures ne cicatrisent pas. Celle de l'âme et du coeur. Elles peuvent paraître propres et recousues, mais un seul évènement suffit à les rouvrir de manière béante.

Au milieu de la nuit, un hurlement déchirant retentit. Un cri qui crève le coeur de ceux qui l'entendent.

La peine est telle, que les yeux du sorcier sont jaunes et leurs pupilles fendues. Il vient de perdre le dernier membre de sa meute. Son dernier ami en vie avait périt quelques jours plutôt. La douleur lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il était le dernier survivant. Lui, le monstre. Celui qui valait tellement moins que ces amis. Il était le dernier à rester.

_ _Traite à votre sang, Sang de bourbe. Quittez ma maison sur-le-champ. Vous n'êtes rien ici._

Rémus va vers le portrait, dans l'entrée de la demeure et observe cette femme. Cette femme qui n'est plus qu'un simple portrait. Elle qui a fait de l'enfance de Sirius un calvaire, le forçant presque à quitter sa maison pour avoir une vie décente. Cette… mère, si elle mérite encore ce titre, qui as renié son fils uniquement car celui-ci avait des idées différentes des siennes et qu'il ne voulait pas plier le genou devant un autre homme. Cette mégère qui ne fait que crier son mépris à la face du monde. Qui, même morte, continuait de pourrir la vie de Sirius. Le déprimant jour après jour alors qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rester caché ici. Dans cette maison qu'il exécrait par dessus tout.

Un grognement sourd s'échappe de la gorge du lycanthrope. (pareil, met le plutôt en une phrase) Et cela attire l'attention de Walburga Black.

_ _Toi le monstre ! Que fais-tu dans cette maison ? Comment oses-tu venir ici, salir la Grande Maison Black de ta présence ? Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Que mon moins que rien de fils soit ami avec des sang de bourbes, des traîtres à leur sang et des monstres comme toi. Rien de noble chez toi et plus rien de noble chez mon fils. Pauvre de moi qui ai donné naissance à une tare comme lui. Au moins Regulus était un bon fils lui. Il ne nous a pas abandonné comme son frère. Il ne nous a pas trahi en allant ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Là-bas Sirius aurait au moins eu de bonnes fréquentations. Il aurait su où était sa place et ne nous aurait pas abandonné. Mauvais fils, mauvaise graine ! Comment peut-il laisser des monstres tels que vous dans la maison ? Où est-il que je lui montre sa décadence ?_

 __ Taisez vous,_ gronda Rémus _Taisez vous !_

 __ Comment oses-tu t'adresser à moi de la sorte. Je suis Walburga Black, de la Grande et Noble Maison Black. "Toujours Pur". Comment un monstre tel que toi ose me parler ainsi ?_

Rémus se rapproche du tableau et lève les yeux. Ses yeux sont définitivement celles du loup. Lunard a pris sa place alors même que la nuit est sans lune. Ses lèvres tressautent et laisse ses canines être dévoilées.

_ _Tais-toi Femme_ ordonne-t-il d'un ton sec et sans appel _Tais-toi avant que je ne déchiquette ton misérable visage. Comment est-ce que j'ose te parler de la sorte ? J'ose tout simplement car tu n'es rien. Tu aurais pu avoir un fils formidable à tes côtés et tu la laissé partir.._

 __ C'était un traître ! Il a abandonné sa famille en quittant le foyer. Il a tourné le dos à toute l'éducation que nous lui avions donné ! enchérit Walburga._

 __ Tu l'a_ _s_ _chassé de chez toi. Tu l'as renié. Ce n'était donc plus ton fils. Tu n'as AUCUN droit de parler de lui de la sorte. Aucun ! Tu n'étais plus une mère pour lui depuis longtemps. Il avait trouvé une famille, un frère auprès de James Potter. Il était enfin reconnu pour sa valeur. Et non pas comme un jouet ou un animal à éduquer comme vous l'entendez. Et votre éducation parlons-en. Des coups de fouets, des Doloris, des privations. Est-ce donc une véritable éducation ? Ce n'était qu'une torture._

 _Vous auriez pu vous réconcilier avec lui quand il a été forcé à vivre ici. Mais non, vous avez continué à le dénigrer, à le mettre plus bas que terre alors que ses amis étaient morts… Au moins maintenant il n'aura plus à subir cela._

 __ …_

 __ Il les a rejoint… Il ne reste plus que moi._

Rémus tombe à genoux et pleure. Il pleure la mort de son dernier ami. Du dernier Maraudeur. Il n'a plus personne désormais alors à quoi bon vivre ? Il veut juste que la douleur s'arrête. Que ses cicatrices arrêtent de saigner.

_ _Sirius est…_

Rémus relève la tête vers le portrait. Les traits de ce derniers ont changés. Ils sont marqués par la douleur. La douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un.

 __ Sirius est mort ?_

 __ Oui_

 __ Mon fils… Mon dernier fils est mort… Comment ?_

 __ Tué par sa cousine Bellatrix lors d'un duel._

 __ … mon fils… Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait jamais vers nous. C'était le seul moyen… Sans cela il m'aurait juste ignoré. Sa haine valait plus que son ignorance. Je savais bien que ça ne ferait que l'énerver mais…_

 __ Vous vouliez son attention…_

 __ … C'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'il me regarde… pour que mon fils n'ignore plus sa mère._

Le dernier maraudeur s'étonne de ressentir une grande peine pour cette femme. Un peu comme lui finalement, elle a perdu le dernier membre de sa famille et qu'il soit un fils renié ne change rien.

 __ Parlez moi de lui. Racontez moi tout ce que j'ai manqué._

 __ Je… Je ne sais pas si…_

 __ S'il vous plaît_

Walburga Black ne suppliait pas. Jamais. Et c'est ce qui décida Rémus. Alors malgré la douleur, les cicatrices qui étaient rouvertes, il parla. Longtemps.

Il lui raconta leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, leurs amitiés contre vents et marrés. Les 400 coups dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre feu. Les blagues contre les Serpentards ou contre l'école entière. Les retenues, les balades au clair de lune. L'acceptation des Maraudeurs face à son "petit problème de fourrure". Leur travail pour devenir Animagus afin de l'accompagner, lui, le loup garou. Afin que leur ami ne soit plus seul durant ses transformations. James qui courrait après Lily. Cette dernière qui le renvoyait sur les fleurs tout le temps et Sirius qui en rigolait. La mort des parents de James et l'effet que cela avait eu sur leur fils et sur Sirius. Le mariage de Lily et James. La naissance d'Harry, le filleule de Sirius. Harry si petit lorsqu'il avait perdu ses parents… Harry qui n'avait connu son parrain que peu de temps… Harry qui était là lors du combat avec Bellatrix et qui l'avait vu tomber au travers de ce voile.

Harry…

Harry… Son louveteau.

Harry, le dernier membre de sa meute.

Rémus se releva rapidement. Il tanga mais réussi à rester debout. Harry avait besoin de lui. Il parti de la maison vite. Il ne remarqua pas que le portait avait cessé de lui parler. Qu'il avait arrêté de bouger. Sans se retourner il transplana. Direction Poudlard où son louveteau avait besoin de lui. Il devait être fort pour lui. Il lui restait quelqu'un pour qui se battre. Pour qui il devait rester debout et avancer.

Le dernier membre de sa meute.


End file.
